The invention relates to cartons, and more particularly, to a carton for multiple articles such as beverage cans in which the carton has a dispenser for controlled removal of individual articles.
Cartons for encasing multiple articles are useful for enabling consumers to obtain and transport a desired quantity of individual articles such as soft drinks or other beverages. A consumer frequently desires to remove one article at a time from the multiple-pack carton. Thus, a carton with a dispenser that facilitates the removal of a single article from the carton at a time is desirable.
When the articles contained in the carton are cylindrical, and are disposed in the carton upon their sides (i.e., with the longitudinal axis of the cylinder being generally horizontal), it is important that the articles be constrained such that the remaining articles do not roll out of the dispenser when one article is removed. Another important feature is that the dispenser provides easy access to the articles. Additionally, when removing individual articles from such a carton, the user should be able to easily determine how many articles remain in the carton. Thus, a carton with a dispenser that constrains remaining articles so that they do not undesirably roll from or otherwise exit the carton when one article is removed is also desirable.
Cartons and dispensers which are aimed at satisfying at least some of these objectives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,736; U.S. Patent Application Serial Nos. US 2002/0070139; US 2002/0088820; and US 2002/0088821, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Nevertheless, the cartons and associated dispensers disclosed in each of those patent applications each suffer from significant drawbacks. Namely, when a user first opens each of those cartons via the dispenser, the upper, forward most article or beverage can tends to escape or roll uncontrolled from the carton through the dispenser being opened. Commonly, the user is concentrating his or her efforts and attention on properly opening the dispenser for future use without damaging or tearing the remainder of the carton. As a result, the upper and forward most article/can goes tumbling uncontrollably from the carton and toward the floor, the user's foot or some other unintended target. Typically the articles are cans filled with a carbonated beverage or the like. In addition to the potential injury or damage caused by the errant article, such bouncing and tumbling generates significant pressure within the can which causes a substantial spray and mess when the can is contemporaneously opened. Otherwise, the user must retrieve the errant can and swap it with another one in the carton. Nevertheless, it should be readily apparent that such dispensers present significant problems in actual use.
Another problem with known designs is that once the dispenser is opened, the user cannot easily and conveniently close the carton for any reason, such as transporting the carton and any remaining cans or articles therein.
Further still, consumer packaging of this type provides a valuable and significant merchandising opportunity for promotional items and advertising. The surfaces of the cartons are frequently used by manufacturers for highly graphic displays, advertising and/or theme promotions. Known dispensers often require the removal of a significant portion of the carton for the dispensing outlet. This significantly and detrimentally impacts the available and useful space on the carton for such displays, advertising and theme promotions.